Jerry the scary
by mr.anonimus
Summary: Oneshot:Watch Jerry as he tries to scare the smashers, but will he succeed? or will he fail? either way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


A/N: this story was specially written to Halloween and I really hope you'll enjoy every minute of it.

***

It was a dark evening outside of the smash mansion, a day before Halloween, and three little ghosts were discussing.

"Hey Jerry, didn't you tell us you're going to scare the living or something like that?" said the biggest ghost, a fierce looking ghost, with serious face.

"Yeah Jerry, we all know you SUCK at scaring people" said a girl ghost with pigtails.

"Don't look at me as a small ghost, I'm DANGEROUS!" said Jerry, a ghost with two shiny red eyes and a maniac grin of a mouth.

"Hahahahahaha, you? That's a good joke!" said the big ghost laughing so hard he started floating upside-down.

"Are you serious about this Jerry?" asked the girl ghost worriedly.

"I'll show you Arnold! I'll show you Cassandra! I'll be the scariest ghost this Halloween" declared Jerry, floating towards the mansion.

"Jerry what are you doing?" asked Cassandra.

"I'm gonna scare the life out of these livings!" said Jerry floating into the mansion.

"Ok Cassandra, let's go scare people somewhere else" said Arnold, after he stopped laughing.

***

"I'll scare them half to death! TWICE!" declared Jerry pointing towards the ceiling with his hand.

"… Tomorrow!" added Jerry as he looked for a place to sleep in.

***

Halloween day

***

**First tactic: sneak up on 'em!**

"Hihihihihi, he won't know what hit him!" snickered Jerry as he snuck up from behind a fat plumber in yellow clothes that was eating Mexican food.

"I'm gonna knock your socks off plumber!" snickered Jerry, getting really near to Wario.

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from Wario and a green cloud started spreading around his rear end.

"For the love of the death-god, RUN!" shouted Jerry as he ran away, looking for a place to throw up in.

"This burrito will kill me eventually" said Wario, and then continued munching the Mexican food.

***

"I can't wait till I'll make this tough guy wet his pants" snickered Jerry, ignoring his last failure, sneaking on Snake.

"You're in for a big surprise when I'll get you!" whispered Jerry, chocking a maniac laugh.

Suddenly Snake stopped and hid in a box.

"Hihihihihi, must be scared already!" said Jerry.

"I'm a ghost, BOO!" shouted Jerry as he picked up the box to find Snake aiming at him with a bazooka.

"Oh shi…"

_Boooooooooof!_

_***_

**Second tactic: "the mask" **

"This time itought to work!" said Jerry pulling out a scary mask out of nowhere.

_You get a scary mask! _Said a mysterious voice, followed by weird tune as Jerry lifted the mask over his head.

"Always wanted to do that" said Jerry to himself.

"Now back to business, time to SCARE!" said Jerry putting on the mask and entering a room with a door that a sign on it said 'Captain Falcon'.

The room was full in posters and pictures, all featuring Captain Falcon and on one of the walls was a mirror.

"Hihihi, time to scare" said Jerry passing next to the mirror.

"OH MY GOD, A MONSTER! AAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Jerry in horror when he saw the mask in the mirror.

Jerry flew out of the room so fast the mask stayed several seconds in the air and then fell down to the floor.

***

**Third tactic: "Room service"**

"Okay, this time I WON'T fail! But what shall I do now?" asked Jerry.

He had an idea, his grin widened and he rubbed his hands together in an evil way.

Jerry quickly entered a room with the name 'Olimar' written on the door and he found a table, a space suit and a bit of soil on the floor with a flower sticking out of it.

"This place is retarded, a piece of ground in a room?" said Jerry pulling the flower out of the ground.

"OK, this was unexpected" said Jerry shocked, looking at the little red vegetable-man that was dangling under the flower.

The red pikmin just blinked at Jerry.

"Okay what shall I do with you…" thought Jerry as he put the pikmin down.

_Blink- blink_

_"_BOO! Be scared I'm a ghost, boo!"

_Blink_

"Ooga booga booga!"

_Stare_

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be scared, can't you even try?!" demanded Jerry.

The pikmin just stared at the ghost with admiration.

"What are YOU staring at Blinkey?"

_Blink-blink_

"Oh forget it!" said Jerry as he left the room muttering to himself.

***

"Why the hell didn't I think about it earlier? This is CLASSIC!" said Jerry, he was now in a room of a princess named Peach, and by sound of it she was taking a shower so Jerry opened the bathroom door.

"This is classic, scaring a girl by pulling the curtain while she's taking a shower, and holding a knife" snickered Jerry, being very positive about this time.

The muffled figure behind the curtain turned off the water flow and a hand reached out for the towel.

"Come on, come on get out so I could SCARE you" whispered Jerry, raising his knife with one of his hands.

The curtain was pulled aside, and the shocked Jerry opened his eyes in wild shock and dropped his knife.

A moment later Jerry wasn't there, but a cloud of dust and a scream were there to mark the fact that he indeed was in the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Mario, scratching the back of his head.

***

"That Peach guy was disturbing… anyway, hmm I wonder who this Falco guy is" said Jerry, floating in front of a door with a 'Falco Lombardi' sign on it.

Suddenly a shout was heard from the other side of the door.

"THIS!"

"What?" asked Jerry, scratching his head.

"IS!"

"What is wrong with this guy?" muttered the shocked Jerry.

"SPARTA!" shouted the voice and the door was kicked so hard it flew across the corridor and squashed Jerry against the wall parallel to where the door was.

"So that is your costume? King Leonides?" asked Fox, following Falco out of the room.

"Pretty neat, isn't it?" asked Falco.

"But you didn't have to break the damn door, you know" said Fox as both of them disappeared into the hall.

The door fell down, releasing the squashed Jerry.

"I see pretty birds, sing pretty birds, sing for me" said Jerry, his head spinning and birds flying around his head.

***

"This door better work better then the ones before" said Jerry, a bit irritated; this door had no sign on it so he just knocked on it.

"Who the hell are you and why are you interrupting me?" shouted Ganondorf after he opened the door, standing there wearing an evil-purple bath robe and holding a cup of tea that had inscribed on it "you don't have to be corrupted, but hell it's awesome".

"Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Exclaimed Jerry like a crazed fan girl.

"I'm a HUGE fan of your lord Ganondorf!" said Jerry.

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it?!" asked Ganondorf a vein popping in his forehead.

"Can you give me your autograph? Pretty please with caramel over it?" asked Jerry, holding out a picture of Ganondorf and a pen.

"Will you get the hell out of here if I will, you stupid fan girl?" asked Ganondorf taking the pen and the picture.

"Thank you so much lord Ganondorf!" said Jerry, taking back the picture and his pen.

"Now scram, shrimp" said Ganondorf, slamming the door in front of Jerry.

"What the...?" asked Jerry as he looked at the autograph:

_Get a better costume, dumb ass_

_***_

Jerry floated in one of the corridors when he saw another plumber, this time wearing green clothes.

"That's my chance!" said Jerry sneaking up on the green plumber.

"Boo! I'm a ghost! I'm going to haunt you!" shouted Jerry from behind Luigi.

Luigi turned around opened his eyes wide in horror and ran across the corridor shouting 'g-g-g-g-ghosts!'

"Hahahahahaha, the face expression he had, it's PRICELESS this surely what I'm dead for" said Jerry cracking up.

"Wait, a second, why did he say ghosts? Is he retarded? I'm the only ghost in here!" said Jerry after he laughed a bit.

"We surely spooked him to death, ha Ness?" asked a kid with a blanket on himself with holes for eyes.

Jerry turned around to face the kid, shock in his eyes.

"But man, Ness your costume sucks" said the kid, taking off his blanket.

"No, it doesn't suck!" shouted another kid coming from behind Lucas, wearing a ninja costume.

"Ness, if you're here, so who is this guy?" asked Lucas, looking from Ness to Jerry.

"Erm, yeah, about that… I'm a ghost, BOO!" said Jerry trying his luck with the kids.

"Okay, whoever you are, take off the lousy costume off" said Ness, pulling Jerry's face.

"It's not a costume you knuckle-head!" shouted Jerry, smacking Ness' hand.

"Shish, you can stay in the costume, just don't get cranky" said Ness.

"Ness, let's go scare someone else" said Lucas, and both of them left.

"But I'm a REAL ghost! BOO! Be AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID!" shouted Jerry.

***  
"Ooh, this I must do!" said Jerry, standing in front of a door with a sign that said 'princess Zelda'.

"If I'll kidnap her Lord Ganondorf will be proud of me" said Jerry, as he snuck into the room, watching Zelda sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her long hair.

"Ah ha! Gotcha princess! Now you're my captive" shouted Jerry.

Zelda didn't answer.

"I said you're my captive!" tried Jerry again.

Silence.

"Come on, aren't you going to do anything? Scream in horror? Plead for mercy? Call for your stupid hero?" asked Jerry "I'm trying to be a good villain here and you don't give me the chance"

"When you said stupid hero, did you mean the one standing behind you with a sword?" asked Zelda calmly, still brushing her hair.

"What the…?" asked Jerry, turning around to face Link.

"Go easy on him Link" said Zelda.

"Listen… Link, yeah, when I said 'stupid' I meant the good way of 'stupid' you know?" said Jerry, trying to be helpful.

***

Due to extreme violence this part of the story was edited out.

You'll have to do with King Dedede, Bowser and Ganondorf doing the caramelldansen.

***

"Where am I?" asked Jerry, waking up in princess Peach's room, on a bed, covered with bandages.

"Oh, you poor thing!" said a nice-looking lady with yellow hair, pink dress and a crown on her head.

"I'm not poor!" complained Jerry "I'm a ghost! Be afraid!"

"Don't you think you should take off that costume of yours?" asked princess Peach, trying to be helpful.

"IT'S NOT A COSTUME!" shouted Jerry.

"Don't you talk to me with that tone" said Peach, slapping Jerry across the face.

"Ouch Lady, that hurt!" said Jerry rubbing his face, still astonished.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Peach pushing a cup of tea into Jerry's hands.

"You are aware to the fact that I'm a ghost, right? I do NOT drink tea, in fact I don't drink AT ALL" said Jerry.

"Why not? Your little friend didn't complain" said Peach.

"My little friend?" asked Jerry, was Arnold also in the mansion?

"That little friend" said Peach pointing towards the little red pikmin that sat on the table with a cup of tea held tight in his two tiny hands.

"Oh yeah, this guy" said Jerry silently, looking at the pikmin that was now waving his hand at him.

"So does he have a name?" asked Peach curiously.

"Well, I just call him Blinkey" said Jerry.

"And what is YOUR name?" asked Peach getting closer to Jerry.

"My name is Jerry" said Jerry hesitantly.

"I'm back!" said Mario as he entered the room.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE PRINCESS PEACH-GUY!" shouted Jerry, ripping his bandages and fleeing out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Peach curiously, turning to face the shocked Mario.

***

**Fourth tactic: "the more the better"**

"I'll be damned if I'll fail this time, well I AM damned, but that's not the point" said Jerry looking from around the corner at a guy with a red helmet and a blue suit and a girl with blond hair and blue body-suit sitting in front of each other, in front of a table.

"So this is where you take me for a date? The kitchen?!" asked Samus, shocked from captain Falcon's lack of romance.

"Ooh, a romance, I must watch this, I'll scare the spirits out of those two lovers" said Jerry, floating from behind Samus.

"Samus, listen I wanted to tell you… that… IS THAT A GHOST OVER THERE?!" said captain Falcon as he suddenly noticed Jerry floating above Samus.

"What? That's what you wanted to tell me? Grow up Falcon" said Samus.

"But, but, that's not what I meant to say, and there IS a ghost behind you!" said Falcon trying to protect himself.

"Don't tell me,it's about the tenth time you defeated samurai Goroh? I swear to god, if you wanted to tell me that story again I'm going to kick you where it hurts most" said Samus, standing up.

"But, but, Samus!"

"This is getting tense" said Jerry, pulling out a box full of popcorn out of nowhere and starting to eat the popcorn in frenzy.

"Quit your whining!" said Samus going out of the room.

"Samus, what I wanted to tell you, is that I love you!" said captain Falcon, making Samus stop in her steps.

"Oh come with me, you stupid lover boy, we're going to have a REAL date" said Samus going up to captain Falcon, and dragged him out of the room.

"I like 'sob' I really love romantic happy endings 'sob sob' it was BEAUTYFUL" said Jerry wiping his tears with a napkin.

***

"Okay this time no romance" said Jerry to himself looking at a black two-dimensional guy, two Inuit twins and an angle-kid.

Suddenly Mr. G&W saw Jerry and he started to jump from leg to leg, waving his hands, making blipping sounds.

"What is it Mr. Game & watch?" asked Pit, unaware of Jerry who was making faces behind him and the ice climbers.

Blip-blop, blip-blop.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" asked Nana, as Mr. G&W was doing random movement.

"I think it's one of those 'guess what I'm saying' games and we need to guess what he wants to tell us" guessed Pit.

Mr. Game & Watch confirmed this with a nod of his head.

"One word?"

"Is it… a goat?"

"I'm sure it's a bat what he's saying"

"No you numb nut, it's a zombie"

"A zombie? He shows something that is dead, it's a mummy!"

"I think he needs to go"

"Ooh I know! It's the devil!"

"I still think he needs to go"

Mr. G&W was standing with his mouth wide open in shock, he was shocked how dumb were the people that he had to deal with.

In other words he threw a fish at Jerry, the fish missed and hit the wall.

"Oh I know! He wanted to say fish!" said Pit in triumph, followed by the ice climbers' agreement nods.

Mr. G&W slapped himself in the forehead and he went to the garden.

***

**Fifth tactic: cry like a baby because you're a loser**

"Why wasn't I able to scare anyone? WHY ME?!" asked Jerry, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Let's face it, I'm the lousiest ghost in the historical history of… of… of… HISTORY!" said Jerry, more tears pouring.

Suddenly a hairy hand patted him on the back.

"Ook" (don't cry Mr. Ghost) said Diddy Kong trying to comfort Jerry.

"But I SUCK at being a ghost!" said Jerry.

"Ook ook!" (So what, you still are awesome) said Diddy Kong jumping up and down.

"Oh, yeah? And who told you that?!" asked Jerry, feeling pity on himself.

"Ook" (that guy) said Diddy Kong pointing at Blinkey, who was sitting on the other side of Jerry, waving at him.

"Ook Ook Ook" (take it, this banana will make you feel better) said Diddy Kong handing a banana to Jerry.

"Thanks a lot, guys" said Jerry, wiping away the tears and munching on the banana.

"Ook Ook" (thank Blinkey he told me about you) said Diddy Kong.

Jerry turned to face Blinkey who kept on waving his hand at him.

Suddenly an evil plan came to Jerry's mind.

"I have a plan guys! Listen to this!" said Jerry as and then he told his new two friends about the plan.

***

Halloween evening

***

"Yo guys, I bet that lousy Jerry didn't scare anyone!" said Arnold, surrounded with three other fierce looking ghosts, who agreed in this.

"Shall we scare them to death?" asked Arnold causing an applaud amongst the ghosts.

Suddenly something heavy fell on one of the ghosts next to Arnold, and the green plumber stood up.

"Boo!" said all the ghosts in synchrony.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Luigi, running away knocking down one of the ghosts "It-it-it's the great ghoster!"

"The great ghoster?" asked Arnold when a hand touched him on his muscular shoulder.

"Hi guys! BOO!" said a very tall ghost with a big hat on its head, wearing a Guy Fawkes mask on its face.

"R-r-r-run!" shouted one of the ghosts running away, followed by the scared other ghosts.

"Hahahahahahaha! That was PRICELESS! Did you see their expressions? This is what I'm dead for!" said Jerry as he pushed the white blanket off to reveal himself standing on Diddy's head, who in turn stood on Donkey Kong's shoulders.

And they laughed and laughed and laughed all evening long, for Jerry, the little ghost proved how scary he was!

**The end!**

A/N: Hah, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Happy Halloween, and don't forget, don't go easy on the candies, will you?

P.S: if you liked Jerry then he might come back in a future fanfic, but that's already up to you, and if I'll feel like it, that is


End file.
